


Places Alonso would rather be

by CustardCreamies



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Art, Crack, Manip, Places Alonso would rather be meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 15:17:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5210699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/pseuds/CustardCreamies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alonso does Flashdance. Inspired by the new meme. I wanted to join in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Places Alonso would rather be

**Author's Note:**

> So this whole Fernando sunbathing meme has hit the Internet. I wanted to have a go and so I created this little manip. XD

  



End file.
